looneytunesshowfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wikidude1234
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have The Looney Tunes Show Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hi Hello there. Are you gunna come up w/ your own fanon episodes? Currently, I'm working on other Fanons on other Wikis, but I will soon! :D --Wikidude1234 01:40, February 19, 2012 (UTC) User:MrJoshbumstead Ok then. Good luck. :) Hi its Josh again. Feel free to make a picture of Nellie Runner for her page bud. :) Can't tell when exactly, but I'm going to bed now. --Wikidude1234 06:18, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Sounds amazing! Keep up the good work bud. :) User:MrJoshbumstead Spin-offs Are you allowed to create your own spin-offs? If I Hated Happy Tree Friends more than I liked Perry then my username would be HTF Hater825 02:19, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Chat You should get this wiki a chat system. You have just gotten a message from Perryfan825! 02:00, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi, Wikidude1234! How are you? I am your best dream... 02:33, April 3, 2012 (UTC)\ Good. (Man, I do need a Wikia chat.) I'm not just a dude, i'm a Wikidude. 02:34, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I really like your new spin-off series. (And yes, yes you do.) I am your best dream... 02:39, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! P.S., I'm having trouble finding where you add the Wikia chat. If i know where to find it, we'd have it by now. I'm not just a dude, i'm a Wikidude. 02:40, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome! Have you created Episode 2 yet? Anyways, I'll try and find where to get the chat for you. I am your best dream... 02:45, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Yup! It's here! I'm not just a dude, i'm a Wikidude. 02:46, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! It would be cool if there was a page where you could ask fanon characters questions. I am your best dream... 02:50, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Maybe you should make that page! And I could ask you questions! I'm not just a dude, i'm a Wikidude. 02:53, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! But it might take alittle time to get the questions answered because I have not finished my first fanfic yet. You can find the page right here! I am your best dream... 02:58, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Beer Should Be Allowed Hey, Wikidude! I've been thinking and I believe beer should be allowed on this wiki! I mean The Looney Tunes Show is rated TV-PG and plus they had it on Tiny Toons!! He's Perry! Perry the Platypus! 03:37, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Alright. If the guy wants, he can put it back. ;) --I'm not just a dude, I'm a Wikidude. 03:59, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Good. Because I plan to have some beer in the stories I make. Along with some cussing (but it'll be censored). He's Perry! Perry the Platypus! 04:35, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry about that earlier, Wikidude 1234. If ya want, you can delete that page. The reason I did that, is because on the Looney Tunes Fanon Wiki, some weirdo posted a "Coyote Gets Killed By Poop" page, and i though it was okay because he did it....but i should have asked you for before i did it....i'm sorry bro. But, in my defence, this is a fanon wiki so i geuss anything can happen.......its better than posting it on a ''real ''wiki, i geuss. -- 21:20, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Eh, it's okay. You didn't know, really. *Hugs* I'm not just a dude, I'm a Wikidude. Any questions? 21:24, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for deleting that page, Wikidude 1234. I regret posting it. :) -- 21:36, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Platinum Collection DVD? Hey Wikidude, what's up? I wanted to ask you if the Looney Tunes Platinum Collection is available on DVD. I know it was first released on Bluray, so I wanted to know if they made a DVD version too. -- 22:11, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Well, according to Wikipedia, it says, "(Blu-ray)November 15, 2011 (United States)" "(DVD)July 3, 2012 (United States)" Although, Wikipedia isn't always right. I dunno. --I'm not just a dude, I'm a Wikidude. Any questions? 22:30, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks. --- 14:12, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Eureeka! I just found a DVD version at Walmart.com! Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -- 21:45, July 22, 2012 (UTC) New Logo The Looney Tunes Show Season 2 Premieres October 2, 2012! (talk) 01:08, September 23, 2012 (UTC) The Looney Tunes Show Fan Mail I see you don't quite like working on The Looney Tunes Show Fan Mail and you're no longer answering any questions. If you're planning to cancel could I have the job, instead? The Looney Tunes Show Season 2 Premieres October 2, 2012! (talk) 19:30, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Admin? Does this wiki have admins? Doctor Bugs (talk) 00:18, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok, you got it. ;) Doctor Bugs (talk) 00:18, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Your Opinion I wanted to know your opinion before I do this. Do you think I should create seperate pages for The Coyote and Road Runner Show incarnations of Wile and Meap Meap? Because they have so much information from that show it could be enough to grant a whole page and it would make more sense. You're asking me who Viola is? (talk) 00:04, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Well I do try, but I have trouble doing it. Doctor Bugs (talk) 20:42, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok Okay. Thanks. PS: What can I do to become an admin here soon? I have a lot of edits, and I'm ranked number one on this wiki. If you say no, I won't get mad. :) Doctor Bugs (talk) 20:43, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the introduction to tho wonderful wiki!!!!!! --LooneyTunesGirl (talk) 07:06, March 3, 2013 (UTC)